Evocando el romance
by Majoestuvoaquii
Summary: Una joven y fresca pareja decide tomar unas vacaciones en el lugar en el que mostraron su mayor talento. Este fic es para el concurso navideño de la pagina de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


**Evocando el romance.**

La incandescencia solar entraba por toda la cómoda habitación de hotel, una delgada silueta femenina sentada frente a un tocador humectaba su rostro parcialmente bronceado mientras su consorte recostado en la cama a su lado la observaba con una expresión soñolienta.

-Gohan, termina de despertar. –Ella reía, sentándose en la cama para acariciarle el cabello. –Tenemos que aprovechar este último día en la isla.

-Pasamos los día en la playa y en las noches no me dejas dormir. –Mingoneaba el pelinegro.

-¿Qué yo no te dejo dormir, eh? –Juguetonamente le jalaba el cabello fingiendo molestia causándole carcajadas a su compañero, él se incorpora para besarla como es debido.

El baja con los labios adheridos a la nívea piel del cuello. Ella suspira sintiendo con su piel se erizaba y el resto de su cuerpo vibraba.

-¿Qué haces?

-Beso cada lunar.

-Sabes que no son todos mis lunares. –Susurra jadeante y de manera sugerente se miran a los ojos.

En ese instante resuena un perenne sonido interrumpiéndolos, la chica despeinada se incorpora rápidamente para buscar entre sus bolsos su celular.

-Creo que sabe el momento exacto en el que no debería llamar. –Se carcajea el pelinegro volviendo a acostarse en tanto su joven pareja atendía la llamada.

-¿Hola?

 _-Buenos días mi angelito, ¿Cómo están los dos?_ –Su padre en el teléfono preguntaba.

-Bien, acabamos de despertar.

- _Muy bien, solo llamaba para decirles que ya está todo arreglado en su casa, el vuelo parte a las 5._

-Muchas gracias papa, abrígate bien. ¡Te veré en la fiesta! –Con cariño despide a su progenitor. La pareja había tomado la decisión de rusticarse una semana en la calurosa Isla Papaya, para regresar a su hogar en nochebuena y poder compartir junto a su familia. Cuando gira su cuerpo encuentra a su esposo sentado en la cama con una laptop en su regazo. Ella con su habitual naturaleza curiosa se sienta a su lado para ver la pantalla del aparato electrónico.

-Bulma me acaba de enviar estas fotos. –Dice el muchacho.

-Las tomo hace dos años en estas fechas. –Se ríe la chica. –Seguro acaba de recordar enviártelas.

En la fotografía aparecían ambos abrigados, sentados en la nieve junto a un gran muñeco hecho de esta misma.

 _-Videl deja de reírte. –El pelinegro a pesar de sus reclamos también reía junto a su novia mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo._

 _-Salió leche de su nariz, imposible no reír. –La chica apenas podía hablar de manera clara por sus carcajadas. –Tú siempre te burlas de mi risa nasal._

 _Cuando su respiración se estabilizo se arrodilla y con un gesto le indica a su compañero que la imite, comienza a apilar nieve para formar una esfera de considerable tamaño. El hibrido captando la idea empieza a ayudarla, en el proceso para crear algo juntos hubo cosquillas y guerras de nieve pero lograron con éxito crear un grande y coqueto muñeco de nieve._

 _El pelinegro se quita su bufanda para darle el toque final._

 _-Quedo horroroso. –Susurra la joven de baja estatura contemplandolo como si aquel muñeco fuese inmarcesible._

 _-Sí, no tenemos talento. –Habla de manera sincera, el escucha la etérea risa de ella sonrojándose._

 _Los jóvenes se sientan a ambos lados de su creación en silencio, felices._

 _-¡Chicos! –Bulma llega hacia ellos para indicarles que ya era la hora de cenar juntos pero se detiene al entrar en la deleitosa atmosfera de paz. –Lo siento, les quedo muy lindo._

 _Ellos se miran cómplices sabiendo que aquello no era del todo cierto, sin embargo la científica saca de sus bolsillos una cámara, tomándoles fotos como si fuesen sus propios hijos sentados en la nieve._

-¿Recuerdas que después de entrar empezamos a pelear?

-Sí, solo quedaba un pedazo de pan de jamón y era mío. –Esclarece el pelinegro levantando una de sus cejas.

-Tú no querías compartir con tu muy delgada novia. –Juguetonamente dice la pelinegra sacando una carcajada a su esposo.

-El único que detuvo la guerra fue Majin Bu. –Dice el chico recordando el destino del alimento de la discordia.

-Muy bien, tenemos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde para disfrutar. ¿Qué propones comenzar a hacer? –La muchacha parafrasea hacia su amado esposo.

-¿Desayunar?

-Aparte de eso.

-¡Oh! Hay un lugar al que me gustaría llevarte. –Admite de manera entusiasta contagiando a su pareja. Por lo tanto, la pareja se alista y prepara su equipaje para disfrutar de la soleada isla, ya pasado un rato llegaron a un sitio en el que se realizaron distintas y tan inusuales historias, los dos conocían a la perfección ese lugar.

Ese lugar que ha reunido a los guerreros más fuertes que existen en la tierra y hoy reúne al hijo del guerrero más poderoso con la hija del campeón mundial.

El terreno se mantenía limpio gracias a los empleados de dicho lugar sim embargo el día de hoy estaba solitario. Cuando cruzaron las puertas para llegar vieron la enorme tarima en la que muchos de manera literal derramaron sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que luchamos aquí? Aun puedo oler la desesperación y las palomitas. –Videl habla viendo todo a su alrededor.

-Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de pelear juntos. –Dice el joven sonriente. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

-¿Tus padres se casaron aquí? -Curiosea la chica causándole gracia a su único acompañante.

-No, Goten se confundió, aquí se reencontraron. Mi padre le había hecho una promesa a mi madre, fue aquí donde le pregunto si quería casarse.

-Que tierno. –Sonríe con ternura.

-De hecho, Krillin pensó que tú y yo nos casaríamos aquí. –Confiesa completamente sonrojado, ella ríe con sus mejillas rojas bajando la mirada apenada.

Se les escapo la tarde charlando, era cierto aquello que dicen, cuando estas feliz el tiempo pasa volando, a veces los momentos que pasaban juntos no era suficiente por ello fue muy placentero estar solos en aquella isla pero ya era momento de volver a donde pertenecían.

Ya habían llegado al aeropuerto y cumplido con todos los trámites necesarios, solo esperaban la hora de abordar el avión para ingresar a un clima distinto. Gohan alzaba su brazo para tomarse una foto con su celular junto a su esposa. Ambos sonreían al lado de una figura hecha de cartón en la cual se ilustraba un infantil muñeco de nieve.

-La próxima navidad iremos a la Isla Sandia. –Dice el hombre con ilusión.

-Puede que alguien más nos acompañe. –Susurra dulcemente la chica colocando de manera cauta y con disimulo una prueba de embarazo en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Gohan.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Feliz navidad Gohan.

 **Fin.**


End file.
